This invention relates to the use of syringes in the field of medicine and particularly to an apparatus for facilitating the loading of a syringe from a bottle or vial containing a liquid medication.
In the past it has been customary to manually apply a syringe to a source container of liquid medication, such as insulin, vaccine or some such other medication by "eye-balling" the point of the needle of the syringe to the cap of the container of medication, puncturing the cap with the needle, then removing the fluid from the bottle in the conventional manner. Such methods of loading a syringe, however, are fraught with risk to the user of the syringe, since it is quite possible for the user in his attempt to mate the needle with the bottle cap to miss the bottle cap or deflect the needle off the cap and thus cause injury not only to the user but to anyone in the immediate vicinity. With the proliferation of virus-infected blood, it becomes especially important not to risk the accidental drawing of blood from either patient, doctor, or paramedic when working with syringes in a medical environment. A need therefore exists for a safe an efficient method for loading a syringe without risking harm to those in the medical environment.